Clarity
by thalyaeden
Summary: When Lea and Cory are finally free to tell the world of their relationship will it last with the pressure of everyone? WIll time apart bring them some clarity?
1. Chapter 1

Cory stood backstage waiting for his cue to walk on stage exchanging nervous glances with his manager, both of them trying to hide their nerves with a smile. He knew her was going to be questioned about Lea what with all the rumours about them being a couple and especially with that picture he posted of her. His famous half smirk now across his face as memories from that weekend flooded his mind, god Lea looked cute in her snow gear. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to finally call her his girlfriend after all those years of waiting for her she was finally his. Lost in his thoughts of Lea he couldn't hear the crew telling him it was time until suddenly he felt someone pushing him towards the stage. He walked onto the stage shaking all the thoughts of Lea out of his mind, for now at least. His nerves disappearing as he walked across the stage towards Ellen greeting her with a hug and then giving a wave to the audience before sitting down. It wasn't long before she jumped right into the questions about Lea, reading a question from twitter. "Here's one I'll just read one, um it's uh from ' itsagleething' Can you imagine if Ellen asked Cory if he knows what monchele is I would die. Do you know what monchele is?" He smiled and shrugged replying with "Of course i know what monchele is." Before he had even finished Ellen proceeded to ask "What is monchele?" Cory quickly replied while using his hands awkwardly to show the two words "It's Monteith and Lea Michele" Ellen was on the ball her next words hit him like a train "Cause people think that y'all are a couple" Cory felt a sense of pride as the next two words left his mouth "We are" "You are a couple?" she asked confirming the rumours. The audience erupted with applause and "woo's" The rest of the interview went smoothly with a few more questions about Lea.

Cory finally finished what felt like the longest interview of his life and was about to walk into his dressing room when he heard laughter coming from inside. He listened closely for a few seconds longer when the laughter started again and he knew who it was. Cory opened the door with a grin on his face following the sound of Lea's angelic laughter. He found her sitting with her legs crossed on the couch watching the TV screen on the wall, as Cory looked to the screen he recognised the scene. It was him shoving rubber balls into his pants and then the camera switched to the girl selected from the crowd frantically grabbing every ball in sight. Cory cleared his throat to grab her attention which caused her to instantly stop laughing until she looked up realising it was him, causing her to burst out laughing again. As her laughter filled the room he began to laugh too settling down on the couch next to her, putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She draped her arm around his neck to play with my hair still giggling and smiling. He leaned down kissing her softly Cory began to pull away standing up eager to get home. He turned around to see her still on the couch pouting. He let out a small laugh and stretched out his arm to help her up "c'mon let's go". She smiled playfully replying with "if you insist" quickly grabbing her bag she rushed to catch up to Cory. "Why do you have to walk so fast? One of your steps is like two of mine and it doesn't help that I'm in 6 inch heels just to be able to see your face." Cory laughed and grabbed her hand stroking it with his thumb as they walked smiling hand in hand down the hallway.

When they reached the car Cory opened Lea's door for her gesturing for her to go in, Lea got in the car giggling"aw thanks babe" emphasising on the word "babe" still not used to being able to say it in public. After arguing for several minutes over who's house they should go to Lea won the argument from her constant whining about needing to feed Sheila which was a lie because she fed her this morning. She smiled to herself as they pulled into her driveway feeling a sense of achievement from winning the argument even though she won every time. Usually Cory didn't mind staying at Lea's but lately it seemed like they were only staying at hers and it was starting to bother him. Lea was already out of the car opening the door when he decided enough was enough and began to pull out of the driveway. Lea came running down the driveway screaming out for Cory to stop, she looked confused and Cory began to panic "What am I doing?" he said to himself. He stopped the car and wound down the window as Lea came to stand by his car door "Whats wrong? Where are you going?" she sulked. He couldn't think of a single reason why but he knew was mad "I'm sick of always going to your house Lea, it's always what you want and when you don't get your way you sulk and I'm fed up" he was shocked with himself but glad he'd finally gotten it out until he looked at Lea. Her mouth was in a perfect 'O' her eyes began to water and her bottom lip began to tremble. Her voice shaking and barely audible "Well.. i-if thats how you t-truly feel than.. than I guess you can leave and come back when you're ready to apologise and be with me flaws and all." Cory sped of he was enraged how dare she expect him to apologise he was merely speaking the truth if anything she should be apologising. Trying to get the image of her sad puppy eyes standing their alone in her driveway he turned on the radio to full blast. On the drive home he began to think about the argument he can barely remember it because it all happened so fast. He pounded his fist on the steering wheel in frustration he's gone and fucked up the best thing in his life. Finally arriving home he fumbled with his keys to get inside out of the paparazzi's view so he could call Lea and beg for her forgiveness.

Lea looked over at her phone and through sad puffy eyes she saw Cory's caller ID for the 16th time she pressed ignore and rolled back over in bed. She couldn't believe what he had said although he was right she was selfish she just didn't think this would be the reason why they broke up. She always wondered why he chose her to fall in love with she wasn't your typical beauty but she wasn't ugly of course, she knew that but when she was with Cory she felt like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Maybe he finally came to his senses and realised that she wasn't even close to perfect, feeling like the worst person in the world. She decided she needed to call someone who truly knew her and could make her laugh and feel happy no matter what, realising she couldn't call Jonathan she called the next best. She grabbed her phone and procrastinated answering Cory but decided against it quickly dialling Dianna's number she waited for her to answer. "Why hello there miss Lea" Dianna voice was already starting to calm Lea down, chocking back tears she replied "Dianna, s-s-something's happened I need you to c-come over please" "Lea sweetie what's wrong? I'm on my now" "It's Cory" Lea breathed trying to calm down enough to speak "I think we broke-up" tears streaming down her face and her hand clutching her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Dianna drove through LA but traffic was horrible and of course today when she needs to be somewhere urgently. While she text Lea about being stuck in traffic and that she'll be there soon. Dianna thought about calling Cory and telling him off for hurting her best friend like this but she decided against it as she knew everything would work out between the two. Lea always meant more to Dianna but it wasn't until the glee tour that she realised her true feelings for her. She could never tell Lea how she truly felt but somehow she thinks Lea already knew. It kills her that Lea will never reciprocate those feelings but if being best friends was as good as she was gonna get then it would just have to be enough. She finally reached Lea's house pulling into the driveway when she saw Lea standing at the front door in a little black dress with black stockings 4 inch heels and a maroon cardigan on. Dianna got out of the car confused "Lea when we last spoke you were hysterical?" "I know and I've picked myself up had a few shots and I'm hungry and I want to dance so let's go" Dianna turned to get back in the car still confused as to what was happening when Lea grabbed her arm "No silly we're not driving you can't drink and drive" "Lea no I don't think this is a good idea, can't we just stay here?" "Dianna I don't want to go inside and be surrounded by memories of him, I want to go out and drink and dance with my best friend." Dianna looked into Lea's eyes, she was a mess she looked so sad and hurt and Dianna was never any good at saying no anyway. "Okay i'll call a cab but I can't go out in this?" Lea looked Dianna up and down giggling, she looked like she picked up the nearest clothes available. "Come inside I still have your clothes from when we last went out" Dianna smiled at the memory and began to laugh, that was after they finished filming season 3 and everyone decided to go out. She walked inside and followed Lea into her bedroom ignoring the fact that her entire contents of her wardrobe was scattered around her room. "Ignore the mess I was trying to decide what to wear and I thought it was easier this way" Dianna laughed "Its fine" Dianna took the lacy peach coloured dress that Lea was handing her when she realised she had no shoes to go with it. "Lea I have no shoes to wear?" "That doesn't matter I have plenty you can wear silly" Lea walked out of the room and poured Dianna and herself a shot but she couldn't wait and threw hers and Dianna's back. Hearing footsteps she poured another round this time giving Dianna a chance to take hers, they both lifted the glasses motioned a cheers and threw them back. "I like those shoes on you, they look so much better on you" Lea pouted "Are you crazy? You could make crocs look good with those legs!" They both laughed because not even Lea could rock crocs, she had tried once but was forced to burn them. Both giggling at the memory and feeling a little buzzed from the alcohol they called a cab and talked while they waited for the cab to arrive outside.

Cory paced up and down his hallway trying to decide whether he should go back to Lea's and apologise when his phone rang. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket hoping it was Lea but disappointed when he saw it was Mark. In his attempt the press ignore he accidentally pressed answer, groaning he answered trying to sound normal. Clearing his throat hoping it wasn't obvious he was upset "Hey man" "Cory brother long time no see! come out tonight" Cory hesitated and let out a sigh "I don't know man I'm not really in the mood to hang out" "Yo Cory its Chord come over man we're all hanging out like old times just us guys" Cory began to laugh he could tell Chord has had a few drinks. Figuring he could use the distraction he agreed and quickly changed into a pair of his favourite old blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and whatever jacket he had lying around. Cory got into his car pulled out of his driveway and drove away from the paparazzi to Chord's condo. Arriving at Chords condo Cory sat in his car for a minute longer trying to vanish all his thoughts about the fight from his mind. He got out of the car and walked towards the front door and was greeted by Kevin, they walked through to the backyard where everyone was drinking and talking. Someone had set up a beer pong game and it wasn't long before they were all huddled around the table cheering when someone had to chug a beer. Cory went inside for a toilet break when he felt his back pocket vibrating confused at first until he realised it must be his phone he pulled it out and saw Lea's caller ID. He answered it without hesitation running down the hallway to get away from the noise so he could hear what Lea was trying to say, was she drunk?

Lea fumbled with her keys as she tried to find the right one "ah-ha! Got it!" "About time I'm about to wet my pants" Lea laughed as she opened the door gesturing the way as Dianna stumbled past her. Lea walked through the house calling out for Sheila "Sheilaaaa mummy's home! Where are you baby?" Looking under every piece of furniture until she found her spread across Lea's bed, flopping down next to her and stroking her. Dianna found Lea and Sheila and joined them on the bed closing her eyes exhausted from the longest night. They drunk copious amounts of shots and cocktails and danced until they couldn't feel their feet. Only after Dianna convinced Lea that Sheila would be feeling lonely did Lea agree to call a taxi and go home. Lea shot up off the bed "What should we do now? Oh I know we could call the girls to come over! Wouldn't that be fun?" "Lea it's 3AM" "Dianna its Saturday night they can't be asleep" "You would be if wasn't for what happened earlier" "Hmm well it's worth a try" Lea walked out of the room fumbling with her phone and finally dialling Naya's number. "Naya! Girl come over and hang out with Lady Di and I!" "Lea is this actually you? Calling at 3 in the morning? I'm impressed" "Yeah yeah yeah I'm a grandma who's usually asleep by now just come over we're bored!" Dianna knew that of course Naya would come over and bring Heather with her as the two are inseparable. "Okay well it's just you, me and Dianna right now but I'm about to call Jenna maybe you could call Heather for me?" "What oh yeah uhm of course I'll call Heather now, see you soon!"

Naya laughed as she hung up the phone "Who was that?" Naya rolled over to see Heather walking around the room looking for her clothes. "It was Lea, I think she's drunk" Heather laughed and playfully replied "She's not the only one" Naya smiled "She wants us to come over, her and Dianna are I quote "bored"" Heather smiled while throwing Naya her dress. "Well, we better get going then we wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Naya turned around for Heather to zip her dress up, Heather began to place sweet kisses on her back as she slowly zipped up her dress. A small moan escaped Naya's lips, she turned around and placed her hands around Heather's neck running her finger through her hair. Heather grabbed Naya's waist pulling her closer placing hot kisses on her neck until she reached her mouth. "We can be a little late I guess"

"Didn't you call Naya an hour ago?" Dianna asked as she made herself a cup of tea to keep her from falling asleep "Yeah everyone should be here by now" Lea whinged. Dianna sipped at her tea while she sat on the kitchen bench watching Lea float around the kitchen making snacks and drinks. "I'm sure they'll be here soon maybe there just stuck in traffic?" Knowing quite well why Naya and Heather hadn't arrived yet. "Lea I don't think anyone expects you to have any snacks prepared" Lea glared at Dianna "I know that but what kind of host would I be if I let my guests starve" Dianna smiled and continued sipping her tea. "Dianna are you sure you called Jenna and Amber?" "Lea do you think I would make that up?" Dianna said while checking her phone to make sure she really did call. She hadn't. Dianna rushed to the bathroom to call Jenna and Amber and begged them to say there was traffic when they arrived. Resuming her position on the bench stealing food while Lea wasn't looking they chatted about various topics. Lea beamed at what she had been able to prepare last minute, letting out a squeal when the doorbell rang.


End file.
